someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary
'Sanctuary '''is the main base of operations for the Vault Hunters of the Crimson Raiders, originally a small town housing the whole army of the Raiders. At the time, the Crimson Raiders was a small resistance force, comprising of bandits-turned-soldiers and the remaining abandoned forces of the since defunct Crimson Lance military regime. Originally a Dahl Mining Ship, it possesses a large giga-drill in the very bowels the ship, where its engines reside which allow it to float in the air indefinitely. This engines were later replaced to include Gemini-style aero-jets that essentially negated the town's colossal weight, thereby reducing the stress on the engines. Sanctuary underwent major renovation over the four years that Matt spent in the Infinite, becoming twice as long, and twice as wide. Many houses and facilities were built, such as a Stratagem Department and a Science Department (for Tannis), whereupon the military force of the Crimson Raiders increased massively. The giga-drill was upgraded, now making it stronger and the engines mobile, and the plaza outside Scooter's Garage (now Ellie's) has since become the very centre of the massive base. It is still being renovated, however it has reached a size of three square miles. Construction Sanctuary was built by the Dahl Corporation as an eponymous mining ship, top of the range. It was constructed with the prized giga-drill, designed to be powerful enough to mine whole miles in merely an hour. Dahl also designed numerous service tunnels and access pathways below the surface, or maintenance in the event of a hull breach. Additionally, they included a hidden flight bay, only meant to be accessed by high-class personnel, in case of long mining excursions or reconnaissance where two jump-ships could be sent to investigate areas they intended to excavate. Sanctuary was not designed with many defenses, as it was not to be used during firefights nor it was thought important enough to be attacked. However, it did include a few fail-safes in the event of an attack, such as turning invisible for a few moments, allowing miners on board to escape. There were an adscititious emergency weapons vaults that housed guns that could be used if the base had been raided. In addition to the latter, Sanctuary was designed to accept supplementary technology, or upgrades, that could be integrated into the ship's systems to enhance its operations. This included shield components, to generate a protective bubble around it, and giga-drill upgrades like the one used later to sustain the ship's upgraded size. History Borderlands Sometime after its creation and beta-testing, Sanctuary was sent to Pandora by Dahl to mine the precious minerals residing in the depths of the planet. The ship was sent in to excavate the area that later became known as the Caustic Caverns, drawing out its Crystalisks, causing them to become aggressive as Dahl attempted to mine their natural gemstone. This included Blue. After their ventures on Pandora proved unsuccessful, Dahl abandoned Sanctuary, leaving it to cover up the failed mining site. Sanctuary was inaccessible for a while after Dahl abandoned it, for a number of reasons. Helena Pierce cut off access to Sanctuary due to Baron Flynt's presence in the Salt Flats. She didn't want innocent people to be killed by his tribe, along with their "infernal contraption". After Baron Flynt's demise, Crimson Lance forces under Commandant Steele's command fight the bandit inhabitants of the city. Borderlands 2 Following the opening of the Vault and the destruction of the Crimson Lance, Sanctuary was overrun by a group of bandits known as the Bloodshots. Roland forced them out of the city and took Sanctuary as the Crimson Raiders' primary headquarters. Roland sent out distress signals to the remaining civilian population, persuading them to reach Sanctuary, before Hyperion unfortunately executed them. He additionally secured the arrival such as Marcus Kincaid, Doctor Zed, and Patricia Tannis. It is the only place on Pandora considered safe, from bandits, vicious fauna, Hyperion and especially Handsome Jack. The city later went airborne, following a successful attack from Jack, and was teleported to the Highlands by Lilith. The outer edge of the city was left behind in its wake, Sanctuary Hole, which was taken over by bandits almost immediately after the mining ship left. Someone Else Matt Rye moved to Sanctuary after meeting Gaige and eventually was given a house to live there in. He used Sanctuary as his home during his time on Pandora, and displayed great interest in the inner workings of the ship. He had never been on a Dahl Mining Ship, however it is likely he was educated on mining ships as he recognised the name and realised it originally belonged to Dahl. Realising that the Mining Ship had inferior shielding, Gaige built technology to search for stronger, but currently unused, energy signatures that pertained to industrial shield parts. She intended to then steal these shield parts and integrate them into Sanctuary's systems, thereby increasing the ship's tolerance against extreme forces. Using Matt's Vault Instinct data, she was able to identify a superior capacitor and generator residing in the Friendship Gulag. The Vault Hunters ultimately succeeded in taking these shield parts and implementing them into Sanctuary's systems. Sanctuary's shield thus became much more powerful. Sanctuary was later attacked by Caine Brooke and his Alpha Regiment of Gemini Vault Hunters. Using tactical distribution of force, they were able to create a small aperture in its shielding, allowing Caine to get through. The Executioner caused major damage to Sanctuary, destroying houses and causing earthquakes to pulse through the entire mining ship. Caine was ultimately defeated by Matt, and was hurtled through the shield, briefly shattering it. Following a fight in Overlook, Caine was brought to Sanctuary and thrown in Marshall Friedman's jail by Matt, where he was kept for several days. It was attacked once again by the Alpha Regiment, while the Anomaly and his Vault Hunter friends were away rescuing Gaige from Gemini capture. They freed Caine, who led them in the attack against the Crimson Raiders, along with Sanctuary's fail-safes that prevented them from completely destroying the small city. Gemini sent in their Taurus spaceship high in the skies above Sanctuary, which shot down at the shield but what unable to penetrate it without destroying it and the Gemini Vault Hunters on it. After this, Gemini stopped trying to destroy Sanctuary, realising that Lilith would merely phase it away before they could destroy it. No One Else Over the course of four years, Sanctuary was renovated, enlarging by a scale factor of 2, making the plaza outside Scooter's Garage the very centre of the town, rather than the edge. It became the main headquarters of specifically the Vault Hunters, rather than the whole Crimson Raiders, who were moved to Karabraxis. Sanctuary's new construction involved multiple facilities named "Departments" where specific parts of the Crimson Raiders were managed. There was a mention of a Science Department, built for Tannis to free up space in Sanctuary HQ and provide her with a proper working place. (She demanded the ceiling fan be moved in with the department as well.) Additionally, there is a Stratagem Department, where Vault Hunter strategies were deliberated and decided for their plans. Deborah Rye went to work here at the suggestion of Gaige. A statue of Matt Rye was erected at the very centre of the city, which Gaige thought was scarily accurate to the true likeness to the Anomaly. The statues is posed with its arm out, with lightning jutting out from around him. The shield to Sanctuary was also massively overhauled, to be even more resistant than before and to encompass a wider area. Lilith claimed it could now take the force of a nuke. The location of its generator was moved from the centre of town to protected below the city, hidden behind Pobranium-Titanium Carbide reinforcements, making it harder for Gemini to destroy the shield if they ever tried to attack Sanctuary again. More security fail-safes were implemented to keep Sanctuary protected, such as switching the shielding network to a temporary auxiliary intranet in the event that Sanctuary's systems were hacked, likely after Angel's attack. The engines were improved to make the mining ship more mobile, engaging warp thrusters so it could quickly relocate if the situation was dire enough to warrant such an emergency reaction. When Matt returned to Sanctuary, he was impressed by the city's renovations, and humbled by his statue. He moved back into to his home, which was solely occupied by Aurora, his best friend. Inhabitants :''Originates here. |-|Civilians= *Amelia Rye *Claptrap *Crazy Earl *Daisy (deceased) *Doctor Zed *Ellie (No One Else) *Johnny Waffles *Mad Moxxi *Marcus Kincaid *Marshall Friedman *Michael Mamaril *Patricia Tannis *Scooter *Sir Hammerlock *Tina (No One Else) |-|Crimson Raiders= *Aurora Lux *Axton *Brick *Caine Brooke *Gaige *Krieg *Lilith *Lt. Davis (deceased) *Matt Rye *Maya *Mordecai *Pvt. Jessup *Roland (deceased) *Salvador *Zer0 Notable Locations :Originates here. The Black Market The Black Market is a store run by Crazy Earl on the east side of Sanctuary. He deals in Eridium, although not accessible to everyone. Matt was slightly afraid of Crazy Earl for his obsessions over a Skag named Skrappy. Dr. Zed's 24/7 Clinic Sanctuary's medical facility is a small clinic run by Doctor Zed. There are two med vendors here, and Zed himself also buys and sells defensive items, with his inventory being an extension of the med vendor inside the left of the entrance. An Ammo Dump is just outside the door. Inside the Clinic, inside one of the open morgue doors, a QR code is present, that when scanned reveals the message: "Thanks so much for playing our game, now I'm rich with love AND money! !!Nick Wilson!! Ditto!!!" Lilith made Zed clean the place up, and granted him a free medical course, making him a fully-fledged doctor. Ellie's Garage Scooter's is located on the west side of Sanctuary and is visible upon first entering the city proper. It is accessed via the vehicle doors or a door at the top of the steps to the right of the vehicle doors. A vault symbol can be found here. It was renamed Ellie's Garage after Scooter's death, as she was prompted to move back into Sanctuary and make up with Moxxi, her mother. Her original shop in the Dust still remains, although it is mainly run by independent robots able to digistruct vehicles on their own. Gaige's House Gaige's house is somewhere near Marcus Munitions, and includes a workshop where she works on Deathtrap continuously and also does her ECHOnet streams here. It was renovated multiple times, but kept the workshop at the Mechromancer's insistence. It was here that Matt upgraded DT to include more efficient aero-jets. Marcus Munitions Marcus Kincaid has a store on the northeast side of Sanctuary. It comes equipped with an Ammo Dump, a shooting range (with a live target), and Marcus himself. Gun purchases and sales are conducted by selecting Marcus directly. There is a Zed's Meds outside the entrance. It later became a fully decked out weapons distribution centre, where Marcus still works, and is considered the munitions force of the Crimson Raiders. Marshall Friedman's Jail Marshall Friedman uses a jail as temporary holding for prisoners before they are to moved to proper barracks, after Sanctuary became too bustling for the jail to manage all the prisoners. Matt threw Caine in one of Marshall's cells following the Vault Hunter's capture, where he was chained and interrogated. He later escaped, although he ultimately turned on his Gemini allies and joined the Crimson Raiders. Matt and Aurora's House Matt was provided a lavish and well-accommodating house when he moved to Sanctuary, due to "Vault Hunter extras", according to Gaige. There are numerous rooms in his house, which he doesn't use all of and admits has no need for. The house has a kitchen in the back right of the ground floor, complete with a table and some chairs. Connected to it, on the right, is the living room, with a holoscreen and a sofa. The holoscreen has accessed to over 100,000 channels on a whim. There is a bathroom situated just under the stairs. The stairs are just a few meters in front of the door, completely paralleling it, making it the very centre of the ground floor. His bedroom is fairly large as well, containing a King-size bed at the back, a sizeable step in wardrobe (complete with mirrored walls), cupboards and drawers, and two nigh lights on either side of his bed. Other bedrooms, such as the guest bedrooms, are similar furnished. Aurora later moved in with Matt, getting her own room as there was no space left in Sanctuary at the time. Matt often cooks food for her in his downtime, and likes to hang out watching HoloView on the holoscreen with her or Gaige. At one point, her family lived there, after Matt "died" following the Friendship Gulag incident but they later moved out to live in Chrysanthia, the residential city of the Crimson Raiders. Moxxi's Moxxi's is a bar on the east side of Sanctuary. Mad Moxxi and Sir Hammerlock can be found here, before the latter moved to Karabraxis to distribute his almanac. There are two slot machines beside the entrance that provide prizes such as cash, weapons and Eridium (along with the occasional exploding grenade). Cumulatively large contributions to Moxxi's tip jar will result in gifts to the Vault Hunter. Also, talking with Moxxi will reveal snippets of backstory. A vault symbol can be found just outside of Moxxi's. The bar is still very popular and has given rise to other chains under the "Sanctuary Brand" (consisting of Purple Skag, Janey Spring's Newly Refurbished Goods, etc.) in Chrysanthia and Karabraxis. Pierce Station Pierce Station is located just east of town square. Both a Quick Change and a Fast Travel station are located here. A Vault Hunter carrying a Golden Key can open the chest here. A Bounty Board is directly to the south of Pierce Station. It was repainted to look newer, and the posters were removed with plaques and certificates of Helena Pierce to commemorate her. Sanctuary HQ Originally Crimson Raider HQ, Sanctuary HQ (or on two separate occasions "Vault Hunter HQ") is located on the far north side of Sanctuary and contains the personal vaults and main operations of the Vault Hunters. Patricia Tannis resided there for a while before moving to the Science Department. The balcony still remains, however it is dwarfed by the new heights of the later buildings of Sanctuary. There are three levels to HQ: The ground floor, where office work resides, the second floor, where Lilith co-ordinates the Raiders and the Vault Hunters, and the third floor, where the personal vaults of the Vault Hunters (past or present, alive or dead) are kept in alphabetical order. Matt's belongings, that he left behind in his ECHOear, were kept here in his vault, such as his C-Digistructors. An elevator was added at the back of the building, taking up the space behind the second level that was previously ripped off when Sanctuary rose to flight. Sanctuary Park Following renovations that made the city much larger, a scenic park was added northwest of Sanctuary. It is roughly a kilometer across, featuring pebble pathways, trees, shrubs, stone slabs and numerous benches. The park's benches are dotted across the area, placed at strategical points for maximum relaxation and to bolster communal spirit. A walk to the park from Sanctuary HQ takes ten minutes, according to Matt, meanwhile a walk through the park takes about five. The park is frequently visited by all of Sanctuary's residents and believed to be one of the most peaceful places on Pandora. Service Tunnels There are many service tunnels below Sanctuary, first constructed by Dahl for maintenance in case there were errors in the functioning of the ship. These led to secretive rooms locked behind security codes, as they were only intended to be accessed by personnel with high clearance. Vault Hunter Training Room/Flight Hangar Found initially by Matt, Lilith and Aurora, the service tunnels led to the old flight bay for Sanctuary, intended for reconnaissance. It contained two Dahl jump-ships designed for short-distance excursions. The Vault Hunters used this to get to Elpis quickly from Pandora. These jump-ships were later moved to Karabraxis, along with the rest of the Crimson Raiders's spaceships. Jeffrey, a wannabe Vault Hunter, later reinvented the place, populating it with exercise equipment. The hangar is still very large, so the equipment did not fill it completely, so it felt a little empty for Gaige. There are three punching bags that hung on a bar, adjacent to each other, which was also usable for chin-ups. Also, there is a bench-press, which only Jeff really uses. Four treadmills are lined up at the back of the room, along with a more hi-tech hyper-tread placed a little further away as Jeff wanted it to look more unique.